This invention relates generally to amusement ride systems and relates, more specifically, to such systems which throw individuals through the air.
Amusement rides are known which employ bungee cords for throwing individuals through the air and for supporting the individual during a following period during which the individual oscillates in a bouncing motion until he stops. One such apparatus is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,783 and utilizes two or three spaced-apart and elevated supports, a seat positioned generally between the supports, and bungee cords which extend between the supports and the seat. To use the ride, the seat is initially secured to the ground and then the bungee cords are pulled to a stretched condition. The seat is subsequently released from its secured condition at the ground so that the seat (and an individual seated therein) is thrown by the bungee cords along a substantially vertical path.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved amusement ride system which employs bungee cords for throwing an individual through the air.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an amusement ride system which, during use, throws an individual along a non-vertical path.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an amusement ride system which, during use, throws an individual along a substantially horizontal path.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an amusement ride system which is uncomplicated in construction yet effective in operation.